The present invention relates to a tape recorder having a recording-playback portion and a multi function electronic indicating portion and that may include devices such as a tape counter, a clock and a stopwatch.
In these days, consideration has been given to adding multi-function indicators such as the clock and a stopwatch or the like to the tape recorder portion of a tape recorder.
Such a tape recorder uses a common indicator that serves as a tape counter, a clock, a stopwatch and the like, and various operations such as switching each function on and off, resetting, other temporary instant stopping of a stopwatch, time correction and the like are carried out by pushing each button corresponding thereto.
If a tape recorder is superminiature such as a pocketable type, however, a button of the operating portion may erroneously be pushed while carrying it in a pocket or the like. The stopwatch function may sometimes be mistakenly stopped, or the time correction incorrectly operated.